Fran
Francesca Garza De La Rosa, better known by her stage name Fran, is a Mexican-American professional wrestler, manager, and gymnast currently signed to Hard Knox Wrestling competing on its Defiance brand where she's a former one-time HKW No Limits Champion and the inaugural winner of the No Limits Golden Opportunity Briefcase. Fran is world renowned for her being one of the wrestling business' most controversial superstars in recent memory, verified by her winning the 2015 Knoxer Award for Villain of the Year. Fran is also infamous for being a member of one of what was one of the most dominant stables in HKW history named The Killuminaughty, led by her best friend Felicity Banks, who Fran credits for her relatively quick rise to fame. And leading her own version of the group, the Trilluminaughty, during her feud with Felicity Banks. Fran has also competed in Japan for Glory For Puroresu's main body Puroresu United where she was a former one-time GFP Tag Team Champion. Early Life Born and raised in the state of New Jersey by Mexican born parents who traveled to the United States from Acapulco, Guerrero, Mexico. Thus Francesca Garza De La Rosa was given two surnames per Mexican naming traditions. This girl has grown up having a fairly normal life with her mother Maria De La Rosa (born in Acapulco) and father Luis Garza (born in Durango). Her parents were strict by nature, but they managed to keep the family stable between living in the fair town of Bloomfield, New Jersey and staying in their native Mexico during the Summer. Fran was heavily involved in sports like Softball growing up. She was also involved in Gymnastics which she was extremely gifted in. One day two of her best friends - one being her cousin Jia De La Rosa - dared her to take a field trip down to Philadelphia without permission. This dare was taken one step farther when Francesca was asked to sign herself up for a Hard Knox Wrestling tryout. Hard Knox Wrestling (2014-Current) TBA TBA Frontier Grappling Arts (2014) Frontier To The Future TBA Glory For Puroresu/Puroresu United(2014-2015) Debut TBA Wrestling Information * Finishing Maneuvers * Signature Moves * Basic Moves * Entrance Music ** "Applause" by Lady Gaga (HKW) ** "Smack You" by Kimberly Cole (HKW, FGA, and GFP) ** "Praise Me" by DJ Spadez (HKW Destiny Chapter 2) ** "Strobe Lights" by Ronnie Banks (HKW) ** "Desperado" by Rihanna * Nicknames ** Captain HKW ** The REAL No Limits Champion ** The Midcarder Slayer ** JESAS ** The Fleexican * Managers ** Talia Valen ** Ina Ina ** Cash Johnson ** Brock Cassius ** Matador Shitsto ** Chad Krane ** Felicity Banks ** Glo'd Up Aurora Master ** Blinged Out NEON ** Tyron Bombay ** Bigz Bronson ** Trelicity Sanks * Wrestlers Managed ** Talia Valen ** Ina Ina ** Felicity Banks Championships and Accomplishments * Hard Knox Wrestling ** HKW No Limits Championship (1 Time) ** Golden Opportunity Briefcase (No Limits Championship - 2015, inaugural) ** Crowned Royalty Tournament (2015) ** Knoxer Awards (2 Times) *** 2015 Villain of the Year *** 2015 WTF Moment of the Year - with Felicity Banks * Puroresu United/Glory For Puroresu ** GFP Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - with Felicity Banks ** Annual Elimination Deathmatch (2015) - with Felicity Banks, Sofia King, Levi Chambers, and Scarlet Flint * Wild Circuit Media ** 2015 Most Despised Wrestler Personal Life TBA External Links * Fran's Twitter * http://w11.zetaboards.com/HKWOnline/index/ Category:Female Wrestlers